The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In wireless communication systems, the signal received by a receiver from a transmission source (e.g., a base station) is typically affected by other transmission sources (e.g., other base stations or mobile devices). For example, in cellular networks, inter-cell interference is a type of interference that dominates over the noise level. Generally, traditional systems rely on channel estimates to be determined by the transmitting base stations in order to account for some interference at the receiving devices. However, such estimates may not accurately reflect the transmission channel and involve complex computations leading to inefficiencies.